


Despair

by cabwriting



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Brainwashing, Despair, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Naegi Makoto, Guns, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabwriting/pseuds/cabwriting
Summary: Makoto Naegi has been brainwashed and pushed into despair, someones last ditch attempt to shake the Future Foundation and unravel everything they've done to restore the world. The plan itself breaks as Kyoko Kirigiri tries to resolve the situation.





	Despair

The gun was cold to her forehead. She kept her expression stoic, and showed no fear, nor felt it. His finger was placed on the trigger, ready to pull it at any second.

"You don't want to do this, I can see it in your eyes. Your waiting for a reason, an excuse, to not pull that trigger." She spoke, her voice, like her expression, was stoic as usual.

"I already have a reason not to, not a reason to not do it, but a reason to wait. I'm waiting to brake you. Do you know what would be better than watching you fall into despair? Nothing, thats what." She looked him dead in the eyes, and almost missed it, almost missed that he moved his gaze from her eyes to look at the trigger of the gun for a split second. Avoiding eye contact, the biggest sign of lying for the male. She would play along though, maybe she could break him, make him gain control of himself once again.

"Nothing you say? So your main goal here is to make me fall to despair. To see my eyes fill with fear and regret, to hear me plead for my life, beg for you to not pull that trigger, to not put a bullet in my head. To watch me fall to my knees and pray to a god that I'll get out if this old storage room alive. That's your goal correct?" She made her voice break on purpose, to pull him into a trap of security, to make him think his plan is working.

"Yes, and it would seem that I'm succeeding at it. You can try to keep up your walls, but they're breaking, and they will break even more." He was getting cocky. Good, the plan is working, he's falling into a false sense of security, she can work this to her advantage. If all he wants is to see her in despair, then he has no reason to shoot her, once she broke he'd probably pull the gun from her forehead. She can't believe he has a true intent to kill her, this must just be a scare tactic, it can't be anything else. She was silent for to long, and he started speaking again, maybe he got angsty from her silence, more likely excited, thinking he's winning. 

"Even with all those years of training, all those years of blocking your emotions up, all those years of deny any feelings your breaking. All that was needed was to put someone you love in front of you, threatening to kill you. I mean I guess that would shake up anyone, so I cant blame you." He shrugged slightly when he finished speaking. For a split second the aim on the gun was no longer on her, she felt no relief or change of emotion in that split second, proof to herself that she truley trusted that the man standing in front of her wouldn't do it. Proof that she purely believed he had zero intent on pulling the trigger on her.

"If that would shake anyone up then doesn't that go to show that your not actually breaking me?" She needed to push him more, he was getting to comfortable that his plan was working, in that comfort he could find she was playing him, she needed to pull him out of that comfort just a bit, keep him on guard.

"Is that so? Guess I'll have to try harder then." He gritted his teeth, a sign he didn't want to do what he was planning in his head. He tilted the gun up ever so slightly and pulled the trigger. The bullet bounced off the ceiling and hit the ground right behind her. The sound of the gunshot caused her entire body to tense up. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. 'Show weakness, but not too much.' She told herself in her head. Tensing up was a natural response, even the male who shot the gun did it, she needed to show an actual form of weakness, she needed him to believe she was breaking. She forced her breaths to become shakey, and she clenched one of her fist, hoping that would be convincing enough. He had known her well enough to know her more obvious tells when it came to fear and stress, if she make the wrong move he would definitely notice. Faking her own fear was the hardest part of this ordeal, while she's spent ample time observing others, and knowing what little things they did while scared or nervous, she didn't know what she did. That could break this entire act, and knowing that, a real fear started sneaking up on her, wrapping around her brain, giving her self doubt in her plan, and paranoia that she would get shot.

She bit her lip, and tilted her head down.

"There it is."

He spoke with a small chuckle. Her head tilted back up and she re met his gaze. He had known, he had known all along that she was faking her vulnerability and weakness. He continued speaking.

"The real fear I've been wanting to see. You were doing well, but you let your own self doubt sneak up on you, and you failed," He paused for a moment a smirk playing on his lips again.

"And now that the true fear has been shown, its time for the curtain to fall."

-

She took a deep breath and tried to regain her confidence in her theory, that whatever mind control was put over him, is just being used as a scare tactic on her, since she is the current leader of the foundation. She looked him dead in the eye, no longer showing her fear.

"Still going to try and initiate your plan Kiri?" The males smirk became more prominent, he moved the gun to put at the ceiling, and shot it again. The detectives theory was correct, it was a scare tactic, it had to be. Taking another breath she tackled the male to the ground, the gun fell from his hand skitted across the cement. She had the advantage here, he was caught off guard. Before the male could act, she unhooked something from her belt while grabbing the young mans wrist, then locked them in place. Handcuffs. That's what the detective grabbed, and locked on the despair filled males wrist. Now he couldn't do really anything, kicking would show no result, as the young woman was sitting on his waist.

"Yes I am, and it appears it worked Naegi."

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote a l o n g time ago and I just recently found it in my phones notes. It's something I'm actually really proud of though which is why I decided to post it... I hope you guys enjoyed ^^


End file.
